Other John Green
John "Other John Green" Green né Bennett is a forward, and then later an attacking midfielder, for the FIFA 16 Wimbly Wmblys and was a forward for the Swindon Town Swoodilypoopers and for the AFC Wimbledon Wimbly Womblys. He is married to Bald John Green and has an adopted son named JJ Green. His shirt still stays J. Bennett on the back. The Miracle of Swindon Town 'Personal Life' Other John Green was born as John Bennett in Liverpool. His maiden name still appears on his uniform, despite his name change. Green is married to his team mate, Bald John Green. They were initially not open about their marriage, but after two years their relationship was revealed. Many who had wondered about the extent of their relationship finally knew the truth and congratulated the couple. The couple married in late September to early October 2009 (the exact date is unknown) and moved in together after their marriage. They live together in an apartment. It is the first example of a marriage between two players in a major sport. You can read about how he met Bald John Green here. He, like most of the Swoodilypoopers, is an intellectual. In 2015, he started to do yoga to try and improve his skills. 'Football Career' Green came into football through the Liverpool Academy and always wanted to play for Liverpool. It quickly became clear that he wasn't going to be accepted into the main squad, so when he joined the Swoodilypoopers, he became the best player as he felt he had something to prove. He wouldn't have become the player he is today without his husband, Bald John Green. Other John Green started playing for the Swoodilypoopers in the 2010 - 2011 season when they were in league 2. He is the number one goal scorer and has played the most games for the club. He was the number 1 scorer in the 2011-2012 Champions League. Near the start of the 2013 - 2014 season, Other John Green and Bald John Green got into a fight with Ricardo Bunsen Berna and Merrick Maric over the lack of communication with team mates, as Berna doesn't speak English and Maric is selectively mute. In a Euro League game against KAA Gent in the 2013 - 2014 season (episode 119), Other John Green was injured and was out for about a week. After the league game against Fulham in the 2013 - 2014 season, Other John Green told manager John Green that he wasn't doing a good job, so he didn't play in the next game against KAA Gent. At the start of the 2014 - 2015 season, Green was being paid $90,000 a week. He was asked if he could take a pay cut and said he would if the game allowed him, which it didn't, as the success of the Swoodilypoopers mattered more to him than money. Green scored his 100th goal for the Swoodilypoopers during the 2014 - 2015 season game against Liverpool (episode 177). He scored the 300th goal for the Swoodilypoopers during the 2014 - 2015 season F.A. Cup game against Wigan Athletic (episode 190). During the 2014 - 2015 season, Manager Green said he was excited about the Swoodilypoopers first round F.A. Cup draw. This was strange as the Swoodilypoopers don't enter until about the third round. Green and his husband, Bald John Green, were the only ones to pick up on manager John Green's slip of the tongue. Manager Green tried to pass it off as a mistake, but this was picked up by the John Greens so they went to Manager Green's office. The manager tried to cover it up, but they knew something was up. Eventually manager Green revealed that the FIFA 11 was not the only Swindon Town (using the multiverse theory). He revealed that he had access to another Swindon Town. They wanted to know everything about this other team and were surprised about their situation. They wanted to help out this Swindon. They agreed not to tell anyone else, but wanted to find out more so watched clips of them and read newspapers brought back from the other world. They became fans of this new Swindon. They eventually told their best friend, Leroy Williamson and he is just as interested. Green and his husband decided to move to the alternate universe with manager John Green. 'Injury' In the 2013 - 2014 season F.A. Cup game against Barnsley, Other John Green was seriously injured. He broke his leg and was out of action for 50 days. Swoodilypoopers Strike Back 'Football Career' Green moved to the FIFA 13 world with his husband Bald John Green John Green, Leroy Williamson and Manager John Green where he joined the FIFA 13 Swindon Town Swoodilypoopers in their 2012-2013 season. Green helped make the decision that his husband Bald John Green would leave the Swoodilypoopers. Bald John Green left because he and Other John Green wanted to make sure that they had enough money so when their careers finished they could afford to look after each other. The Greens decided that Bald John Green would go to Barcelona and Other John Green would remain with the Swoodilypoopers. When Bald John Green decided to leave Barcelona, Other John Green met with his husband and manager John Green in a café. They had an argument about Bald John Green moving to A.F.C. Wimbledon instead of rejoining the Swoodilypoopers. Bald John Green felt the team was no longer about heart but about manager John Green's desire to acquire gingers and people with cool nicknames and about him trying to acquire old Swoodilypoopers and not enough attention was placed on building the quality of the team. He felt that it was no longer the team he lover or the team he got in the TARDIS to play for. Manager John Green disagreed but Other John Green sided with Bald John Green. This turned into an argument. He also revealed he wasn't happy at the club. Despite this, Other John Green and manager John Green still got on very well and he still performed at a high level. AFC Wimbly Womblys 'Personal Life' Green died his hair red in exchange for manager John Green never buying a player because of his hair colour. He also decided to wear red fingerless gloves in memory of his time at Swindon Town. In this universe Green had the appearence of being born in 1985. Green met his husband, Bald John Green at a training camp. He was going for try-outs but was playing on a pub team. He was an American living in England trying to find a way to live his football dream. Green and his future husband eventually caught the attention of a fifth tier club and they both ended up on that team. While they were there they fell in love and came out to their team-mates. They got married in 2007 FIFA 14 time. They are both in their late twenties. They eventually went to play for Swindon Town in FIFA 11 and then, using the TARDIS, FIFA 13. Bald John Green left Swindon to play for Barcelona and then Wimbledon. This was a difficult time in the Green's marriage due to the separation. It is much better now as they are back playing together. Green is a believer in marriage and is against casual sex outside of a committed relationship. In November 2014 the Greens had been married for a seven years and had known each other for ten. In October 2015, the Greens announced that they were adopting a baby from Ethiopia. They flew to Addis Ababa and then travelled to the south of Ethiopia to pick up the baby. This led to them missing some games. They finally got to adopt a baby and they named him JJ Green (short for John-John). Dicko offered his experience as he is also a father. One day Manager John Green guessed which Hogwarts houses the players were in and said that Green was in Ravenclaw. 'Football Career' Other John Green and his husband, Bald John Green, who are Time Lords, joined the AFC Wimbly Womblys at the start of the 2013-2014 season. During a 2013-2014 season game against Plymouth Argyle Green hyper extended his knee. This put him out of the game for 4 weeks. During a 2014-2015 season game against Preston North End Green picked up a femur contusion. After a loss to Barnsley during the 2014-2015 season, manager John Green started shouting at the players and Bald and Other John Green started shouting at the defenders Ozéia and That's Amoura. Ya Bamba eventually brought them together again by reminding them that it was going to be hard and they needed to be patient and they should move forward together. Green bruised his shoulder during a 2016-2017 season match against Manchester City. As the Wimbly Womblys approached the end of the 2016-2017 season the John Greens announced that one of them would retire so thy could look after JJ Green full time. They would make their final decision during the break between seasons. The Green who would retire would still be involved with the club just not as a player. In the end Other John Green retired leaving Bald John Green to continue playing for the Wimbly Womblys. FIFA 16 Wimbly Womblys 'Personal Life' Other John Green and his husband, Bald John Green, came to the FIFA 16 world and joined the FIFA 16 Wimbly Womblys at the start of the 2015-2016 season. They also brought their son JJ Green. He now has a ginger afro and is commonly compared to Ronald McDonald and Big Bird. In this universe he appears to have been born in 1985 and is American. 'Football Career' Green found that after two years of looking after JJ he was missing the game. Since JJ was old enough he asked manager John Green if he could join the Wimbly Womblys again when he moved to the FIFA 16 universe. Green was one of the original FIFA 16 Wimbly Womblys. He became an attacking midfielder instead of a striker as he had become older. Green broke his collarbone during training during the 2015-2016 season. Song He's big, He's tough, He has a brilliant/ginger puff, Other John Green, Other John Green. N.B. Occasionally brilliant has been replaced with majestic. The John Greens Song: John Greens, John Greens, Bald and Other John Greens, They love each other and they love our team. John Greens, John Greens, Bald and Other John Greens, They're the best forwards that Swindon Town/Wimbledon has ever seen. Category:Players Category:The Miracle of Swindon Town Category:Swoodilypoopers Strike Back Category:AFC Wimbly Womblys Category:FIFA 16 Wimbly Womblys